Unresolved Sexual Tension
by Inkstain'd
Summary: Marik and Spain are both trapped on a boat. Said boat has no air-conditioning, and they just so happen to be in the Mediterranean. Naughtiness ensues. Human name used for Spain :D


**Well, here we are. The beginning of the competition. **

**I'd like to thank a few people, first off.**

**Thank you NaughtyRice, for making a badass generator for us to use, despite being extremely busy with work.**

**Thank you creators of Pokemon. My hatred for that theme has helped me write smut.**

**And thank you, readers, who are brave enough to read this unfiltered work, bound for internet obscurity. **

**Now that all that nonsense is out of the way, feel free to enjoy this smut, that has no other reason then to entertain you people.**

**~Inkstain'd~**

* * *

Marik was irritated. For the last three hours, this unbelievably infuriating man that he had begun to date, whom was undeniably attractive in every way, from his accent to his cooking was sitting next to him on the couch. Outside, the sun was beating down on the water, and with the air conditioner temporarily broken, it was hotter then hell in the ship cabin. Yet the Spanish man had no desire to move from the couch, with only a pair shorts on. A very short pair of shorts that allowed the Egyptian to see the swell of his ass, which he wanted to fondle more than anything in the world at this moment.

Well almost anything.

Having the air-conditioned fixed would probably please him just as much. But that was not the worst part. In his tanned, calloused hands was a small device on which to play games. A DS. It wouldn't have been quite as annoying if the music had been turned off, but _no _the damn Spaniard _complained _ that he needed to hear the music of the game. Marik didn't understand the need to listen to the same music replay over, and over, and OVER again. It sounded like a broken record. He already had the tune memorized. He'd go to sleep listening to that godforsaken Pokemon tune, no doubt. Marik's eyebrow twitched as the Spaniard hummed the tune under his breath, bouncing his legs up and down. Moments later, the game flew from Antonio's hands, crashing to the floor. Antonio pouted, only to have his lips claimed by the other man. Antonio giggled, rolling them over so they were on the floor, now on top, disconnecting their lips.

"Aren't you excited? Can't we all just take a _siesta_?" he asked, his body atop Marik's making him even hotter.

"I have enough problems without you playing that annoying game over and over again in my ear." he squirmed underneath the Spanish man, his breath terribly hot against his skin, on top of the unnatural heat the man gave off. Antonio straddled the man beneath him, rocking their hips together. Marik groaned unwillingly through clenched teeth, hands going up to grip Antonio's hips, or toss him off or- his hands were taken and pinned above his head.

"No, no, no. We can't have that." he pressed a kiss to the Egyptian's jaw, nibbling at the tan skin. Marik let a sigh work itself out as his hands were let go, Antonio going to suck on his ear where one of his earrings were, earning him a small moan. Too hot hands made their way underneath the thin wife-beater, ghosting along the sweaty skin. Antonio slowly moved it up, just enough to where he could kiss the tan stomach. "Tell me. What do you want?" he breathed, barely a whisper, yet it still caused him to shiver.

"I want you to fuck me." Antonio rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? No tyrannical superiority issues today? Charming.." Soft kisses traveled up his abdomen as the shirt was pulled off.

"Fuck off or fuck me. Those are your choices." He hissed as soft lips swiped over his nipple. Antonio made a soft humming noise, suckling it and gently scraping his teeth over it. Marik tried to press himself closer to the man, bent on relieving the sexual tension, but he drew away Marik whined at the loss, but felt the man settle between his knees, toying with the button on the leather pants.

"You must be so..._confined_ in these things." he began tugging them down, causing Marik's throat to go dry. Kisses were placed on the skin revealed, right above his throbbing need. Slowly, the pants revealed more and more of the Egyptian's skin, kisses being pressed everywhere but where he wanted it the most. He bucked his hips, knowing that Antonio knew what he wanted and refused to give it to him. With the pants off, Antonio was face to face with the erect member, but instead of taking it in his mouth like Marik thought he should he have, he moved his body up against Marik's, kissing him sweetly, and rocking his clothed erection against his.

"Ngh...Antonio. What the.." he panted. "..actual fuck."Antonio gave the man beneath him a sunny smile, still grinding their hips together, leaning forward to cup Marik's face in his hands, bodies rutting together. Marik grunted, trying to work his hands between their bodies to pull down the Spanish man's boxers, but Antonio made a small clucking noise before pinning the Egyptian's hands down once again, humming breathlessly, catching the others lips in a kiss.

"Beg me." his breath ghosted along the dark skin, bringing goosebumps to Marik's neck.

"P-please. Antonio." he panted. A hand snaked down, palming his member. Marik groaned as Antonio kicked his boxers off to the side, rubbing their erections against one another, wrapping his hand around them and pumping them together. Marik arched his back, moaning his appreciation for the other man's actions, trying once again to help the other. His hand was brushed away once more. Antonio started yet another sloppy make-out, nibbling on the others lip.

"An..Antonio.." it was a warning, yet the Spaniard paid no attention, continuing his kisses down the others neck and along his collarbone. Marik came on Antonio's chest, body arching and becoming rigid, before losing all tension and sagging back to the floor. Antonio chuckled, finishing himself off, before drawing the other in a hug.

"You need to calm down, mi amor. You'll wear yourself out at this pace." Marik rolled his eyes as Antonio threw a leg over his, nuzzling his chest.

"Shut up." The sun played at the edge of the sunrise, casting a warm glow over the ship, Marik's eyes drooping shut as he looked at the Spanish man, who was smiling in his general direction. He truly was magnificent.

* * *

**Probably screwed up Marik's character, but I wrote it! Hahahahahaha! And that's all that matters!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, or whatever nonsense you please! I'd really appreciate your guys support!**


End file.
